Piccolo & Ergemlin
by Fried-chan
Summary: Ich mag keine Summaries mehr. Und das alte hier erst Recht nicht. Piccolo RULEZ! Na gut, die Handlung der Geschichte: Piccolo trainiert die geheimnisvolle Ergemlin... hmm... kein gelungenes Summary... Was solls. ! ABGESCHLOSSEN!
1. Piccolo & Ergemlin Teil 1

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
Fanfic DBZ  
  
By Fridschn The Great mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Lisa-chan, die das ganze abgetippt hat  
  
Piccolo & Ergemlin  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war nach dem Sieg über Boo. Piccolo hatte Dendes Palast verlassen um wieder in der Wildnis zu trainieren und seinen alten Charakter und Kampfgeist wieder zu erlangen.  
  
In dieser Gegend hatte er damals den kleinen Son-Gohan trainiert. Das Kind war eine furchtbare Heulsuse gewesen doch durch Piccolos Training hatte er es geschafft, ein guter Krieger zu werden. Gleichzeitig hatte er auch den guten Kern in Piccolos bösem Geist gefunden und ihn keimen lassen.  
  
Piccolo dachte daran, dass er inzwischen fast hundertprozentig gut und loyal geworden war. Stolz war er darauf nicht gerade. Wollte er nicht einst die Welt beherrschen und mit Schrecken überziehen? Was war aus ihm geworden? Er liebte Son-Gohan wie einen eigenen Sohn, auch wenn dieser inzwischen erwachsen war und eine Freundin hatte. Er bereute nicht, dass er sich gut mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler verstand, dennoch hatte er das Gefühl unzufrieden zu sein. War er, als er noch viel Bosheit in sich gehabt hatte, nicht glücklicher gewesen? Hatte er sich nicht besser gefühlt, als er weder Nehl noch Kami in sich aufgenommen hatte, die ihn noch netter als vorher gemacht hatten? Piccolo dachte an Vegeta, der denselben Wandel durchgemacht hatte, wie er selbst. Vegeta schien inzwischen keinerlei Probleme mehr damit zu haben, dass er zu den "Guten" zählte. Aber er hatte schließlich auch Frau und Kind! Piccolo war schon immer solo gewesen und er wusste nicht, ob Namekianer fähig waren, menschliche Frauen zu lieben. Im physischen Sinne waren Namekianer durchaus dazu in der Lage, doch weder Piccolo noch Dende noch ein anderer Namekianer hatte sich je verliebt.  
  
Piccolo sehnte sich nach seiner alten Zufriedenheit, bevor er sich mit Nehl vereinigt hatte. Er wollte seine freie Boshaftigkeit wenigstens teilweise zurückbekommen. Was würde sein Vater wohl sagen, wenn er ihn jetzt sehen könnte...? Er hatte Piccolo erschaffen, damit dieser ein Paradies des Bösen errichten sollte und nun kämpfte Piccolo für den Frieden der Erde; an der Seite des Mörders seines Vaters. Piccolo biß die Zähne zusammen und knurrte verächtlich. Er saß meditierend vor dem Eingang seiner Wohnhöhle und suchte seine verlorene Bosheit.  
  
Ruckartig öffnete er die Augen. "Was?" Er spürte eine Energie gar nicht weit entfernt. Die einsame Gegend dieser Insel war von einer Wüste umgeben und völlig unbewohnt. Wie kam diese menschliche Energie hierher?  
  
Eine andere, starke Energie flog direkt auf Piccolo zu. Er erkannte die Aura. Es war Son-Gohan. Freude kam ihn ihm auf und er merkte, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, wieder vollständig böse zu sein. In diesem Augenblick war er, einst der Oberteufel, einfach höllisch froh, dass sein bester Freund ihn besuchen kam.  
  
Son-Gohan rief und winkte ihm schon von weitem zu und Piccolo hob die Hand zum Gruße. Son-Gohan landete neben ihm und strahlte ihn an. " Piccolo! Schön dich zu sehen! Ich wollte dich in Dendes Palast besuchen, aber du warst nicht da, also dachte ich mir, du müsstest hier sein! Was ist denn los, Piccolo?" Er bemerkte, dass Piccolo etwas abwesend zu sein schien. "Was? Nichts, nichts. Ich hab nur bis gerade eben meditiert. Bin noch nicht ganz da." Piccolo wollte Son-Gohan nichts von seinen Gedanken erzählen.  
  
"Na, na", sagte Son-Gohan grinsend und stupste ihn an. "Bist doch nicht etwa verliebt, hm? Na? Wie siehts aus? Endlich ein Mädchen gefunden?" Piccolo baute sich vor ihm auf. "Wenn du frech werden willst, Kurzer, muss ich dich warnen! Im Gegensatz zu dir trainiere ich momentan! Mr. Wissenschaftler dürfte Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenn er weiter solch dumme Fragen stellt!  
  
Apropos! Wie geht's denn Videl?" "Ach, der geht's gut. Ich soll dich übrigens zu einem Treffen einladen. Morgen im Park der Hauptstadt. Alle Z- Leute mit ihren Familien kommen hin. Sogar Tenshinhan hat sich überreden lassen." Piccolo war nicht besonders interessiert. Er zögerte. "Na, ich weiß nicht..!" "Komm schon Piccolo! Vegeta kommt doch auch! Son-Goten und Trunks würden sich so freuen! Alle erwarten dass du kommst!" Piccolo blickte zur Seite. "Na schön." Son-Gohan jubelte.  
  
Son-Gohan übernachtete bei Piccolo und am nächsten Tag flogen sie los zur Hauptstadt. Am Stadtrand landeten sie, um zum Park zu gehen, denn fliegend hätten sie eine Panik auslösen können. Piccolo fing dennoch viele Blicke ein, was an seiner grünen Haut, seiner Größe und seinen Namekklamotten lag. Sie erreichten den Park und trafen auf Yamchu und Pool. Nicht besonders begeistert erwiderte Piccolo Yamchus überschwengliche Begrüßung mit einem Kopfnicken. Zusammen wollten sie die anderen suchen. Eine kleine Menschenmenge umringte einen kleinen Platz, wo ein maskierter Kämpfer stand. Für ein Startgeld konnte man gegen ihn kämpfen und bei einem Sieg eine hohe Belohnung einkassieren. Yamchu war sofort interessiert. "Aber das ist doch total unfair, Yamchu!", meinte Son-Gohan und blickte auf den nicht gerade stark aussehenden Parkkämpfer. Yamchu ließ sich nicht beirren. Mit den Worten "Ich bin aber fast pleite!" stolzierte er durch die Menschenmenge und forderte den Kämpfer heraus. Son-Gohan sah zu Piccolo, der entgeistert den Parkkämpfer anstarrte. "Nanu, was ist denn los, Piccolo?" Piccolo schluckte. "Der Kerl war gestern noch in der Mitte meiner Insel. Ich erkenne seine Energie wieder. Wie kann er jetzt hier sein?" Son- Gohan war verwundert. "Hm...vielleicht hat er ja einen Helikopter oder ein Flugzeug benutzt!" "Das hätte ich gehört.", erwiderte Piccolo. Der Kampf zwischen Yamchu und dem Kämpfer war kurz. Schon nach einer Aktion seines Gegners war Yamchu außer Gefecht. "Wie kann das sein?", rief Son-Gohan entsetzt. "Außer von einem von uns kann Yamchu nicht besiegt werden! Wer kann denn so stark sein?" Yamchu kam zu ihnen zurückgehumpelt. "Wie konnte das passieren,? Wieso?" Pool war völlig außer sich und stützte ihren Freund. Yamchu wusste es auch nicht.  
  
Später hatten sich alle gefunden und sie saßen zusammen auf der Parkwiese unter den Bäumen. Es waren wirklich alle da: Son-Goku, Chichi, Vegeta, Bulma, Son-Goten, Trunks, Son-Gohan, Videl, Tenshinhan, Chao Zu, Yamchu, Pool, Oolong, Kuririn, C18, Marron, Dende und der dicke Boo. Mister Satan hatte keine Zeit gehabt. Die Saiyajins fraßen was das Zeug hielt und die anderen saßen wie gewöhnlich fassungslos daneben.  
  
Piccolo schien wieder ziemlich abwesend und irgendwann sagte er: "Entschuldigt mich kurz mal!" und lief davon. Er ging zu jenem Kämpfer, um seine Identität herauszufinden, denn es ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Piccolo forderte den Maskierten heraus. "Hör zu, Junge", sagte Piccolo, als sie sich gegenüberstanden. "Dein Geld kannst du behalten. Wenn ich gewinne, will ich dich trainieren. Bist du einverstanden?" Der Kämpfer war überrascht, doch er nickte zustimmend. Seine Maske verbarg sein ganzes Gesicht und bedeckte seine Haare.  
  
Der Kampf begann. Der Maskierte wollte angreifen, doch Piccolo tauchte plötzlich hinter ihm auf und schlug mit der Handkante gegen den Nacken des Kämpfers, sodass er bewußtlos zu Boden fiel. Piccolo packte die Sachen des Verlierers unter den einen Arm und ihn selbst unter den anderen und ging zu den Z-Leuten zurück.  
  
"Was zum Teufel...", sagte Yamchu entgeistert, als Piccolo den Maskierten auf den Boden legte und sich setzte. Son-Goku sah Piccolo mit aufgerissenen Augen an und blickte verwirrt auf den bewusstlosen Kämpfer am Boden. "Wer ist das, Piccolo?" "Das ist mein neuer Schüler.", bemerkte Piccolo beifällig und griff nach einer Flasche mit Wasser. "Wie bitte??" fragte Vegeta und hob den Kopf von seinem Essen. "Dein neuer Schüler? Wo hast du den denn aufgegabelt?" "Er hat Yamchu im Handumdrehen besiegt. Ein normaler Mensch seiner Statur dürfte das eigentlich nicht schaffen. Also hab ich ihn geschlagen, damit er mein Schüler wird. Vielleicht lohnt es sich." In diesem Augenblick bewegte sich der Kämpfer und setzte sich langsam auf. Er rieb seinen Nacken. "Das ging aber flott.", meinte Piccolo und nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus seiner Flasche. "Du weißt, dass ich jetzt dein neuer Meister bin, oder?" Der Kämpfer nickte. "Zieh endlich die Maske ab, wir sind hier nicht im Karneval!!", sagte Vegeta unfreundlich und Piccolo stimmte zu. "Das ist jetzt völlig nutzlos,. Zieh sie ab." Der Kämpfer nickte und hob die Hände an die Maske. Als er sie herunterzog, kam eine wilde Mähne dunkler Locken zum Vorschein. Perplex starrte die Gruppe der Person ins Gesicht. "Ein...ein Mädchen?!", rief Yamchu entsetzt und knallte mit dem Kopf auf den Boden. Vegeta lachte und höhnte: "Du hast dich von einem Mädchen fertig machen lassen! Von einem menschlichen Mädchen!" Dann sah er zu Piccolo, um sich dessen Reaktion nicht entgehen zu lassen. Dieser war mit unzähligen Tropfen bedeckt und völlig fassungslos. Er brauchte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, um sich wieder zu fangen. Vegeta, Son-Goten, Trunks, Son-Gohan und Boo lachten immer noch Yamchu aus, der sich furchtbar schämte, und die anderen starrten das Mädchen an. "Na, du hast Glück, Piccolo!", sagte Kuririn und wand sich von dem hübschen Gesicht des Mädchens ab. "Für so einen Schüler würden manche Männer einiges geben!" C18 räusperte sich und Kuririn lachte sie nervös an. "Ich rede doch nicht von mir!"  
  
Dende hatte Piccolos Reaktion gesehen und blickte halb belustigt und halb besorgt drein. Bulma sprach das Mädchen als erste an. "Wie heißt du denn, hm?" "Ergemlin" , antwortete das Mädchen und lächelte Bulma flüchtig an. "Wo wollt ihr trainieren?", fragte Son-Gohan Piccolo. "Auf der Insel. Da war sie selbst ja auch schon." Ergemlin war erstaunt. "Woher...?" "Deine Aura.", erklärte Piccolo. "Ich hab deine Aura gestern dort gespürt."  
  
"Warum hast du eine Maske getragen?", fragte Son-Goku. "Weil die Kerle mich sonst anbaggern würden, anstatt mit mir zu kämpfen! Wie sollte ich dann an Geld kommen?", fauchte Ergemlin und blickte vielsagend zu Yamchu hinüber. "Dich schätze ich genauso ein.", sagte sie und Yamchu wurde rot. "Du kannst froh sein, dass Mutenroshi nicht hier ist, Ergemlin!", lachte Kuririn und die anderen stimmten ein.  
  
Der Tag neigte sich seinem Ende zu und alle machten Anstalten, heim zu gehen. Piccolo wand sich an Ergemlin: "Wir sollten aufbrechen. Dann können wir morgen gleich mit dem Training anfangen." Ergemlin stand folgsam auf und verabschiedete sich von den anderen. Sie gingen aus dem Park an den Stadtrand. Piccolo erhob sich in die Luft und sah zu Ergemlin herunter, die ihn hilflos ansah. "Was denn? Komm schon!" "A-Aber ich kann doch gar nicht fliegen!", rief sie zu ihm hoch. "Wie bitte? Wie konntest du dann so schnell von der Insel in die Hauptstadt gelangen?" "Ich bin geschwommen!" "WAS?" Piccolo landete wieder neben ihr. "Komm her. Ich muss dich tragen." Zögernd näherte Ergemlin sich Piccolo. Dieser nahm sie auf seine muskulösen Arme und flog vorsichtig los. Piccolo war froh, dass die anderen ihn jetzt nicht sahen. Es war ein langer Weg bis zur Insel und er konnte mit Ergemlin in den Armen nicht allzu schnell fliegen. Ergemlin fühlte sich nicht besonders, denn sie wusste dass es dem großen grünen Mann ebenfalls unangenehm war, sie in den Armen zu halten. Beide waren leicht rot angehaucht und sahen sich gegenseitig nicht an. Sie flogen stundenlang über das Meer. Die Sonne ging im Westen unter und färbte das Wasser orangerot. Ergemlin überwand sich etwas zu sagen. "Piccolo?" "Hm?" "Was für eine -ääh- Rasse bist du? Du bist doch kein Mensch?" "Ich bin Namekianer. Ein Außerirdischer." "Was?" Im Ernst? Außerirdisch?" "Hhm." "Seid ihr alle grün?" "Hhm." "Wow. Den Planeten will ich sehen." Danach flogen sie wieder schweigend weiter.  
  
Einige Zeit später konnte Piccolo in der Ferne die Insel sehen. Er sah zu dem Mädchen in seinen Armen herab. Er bemerkte mit Erstaunen, dass Ergemlin eingeschlafen war. Er erwischte sich selbst dabei, dass ihr Anblick ihn faszinierte und er gar nicht wegsehen wollte. Er drehte den Kopf weg und knurrte leise. Doch drei Atemzüge später merkte er, dass er Ergemlin schon wieder anblickte. Mit geschlossenen Augen und entspanntem Gesicht lag sie in seinen Armen. Ihr Haar wehte im Flugwind. Ihr Atem war gleichmäßig und Piccolo fühlte ihr Herz schlagen. Seine Empfindungen waren völlig durcheinander geschüttelt und er war nur noch verwirrt. Was war das? Was hatte Ergemlin da ihn ihm geweckt? Was für ein Gefühl hatte in ihm Fuß gefasst? Piccolo erreichte die Insel und landete vor seiner Höhle. Er legte Ergemlin auf das Lager in der Höhle, auf dem normalerweise Son-Gohan schlief, wenn er zu Besuch kam und deckte sie zu. Er selbst ging wieder hinaus und schlief dort während seiner Meditation ein.  
  
Er wachte bei Sonnenaufgang auf. Ergemlin war schon wach. Sie hatte Feuer gemacht und kochte etwas darüber. Piccolo ging zu ihr herüber. "Wo hast du denn das ganze Zeug her?", fragte er und deutete auf den Kessel und das Essen. "Ich hatte eine Vorrats - HoiPoiKapsel dabei, in der ich meine Nahrung mit mir rumschleppen kann.", erklärte Ergemlin und bot Piccolo einen Teller mit dem Essen an. Dieser winkte ab. "Namekianer brauchen keine Nahrung. Wir kommen mit Wasser aus." Ergemlin drückte ihm den Teller in die Hand und verschränkte die Arme. "Ihr braucht nichts zu essen? Aber können tut ihr, oder? Los, probiers wenigstens, ich hab mir extra Mühe gemacht! Das schmeckt gut!" Piccolo hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen, denn Ergemlin liebte es, zu kochen und wenn jemand nicht einmal etwas probieren wollte, verschlechterte sich ihre Laune ganz enorm, bis derjenige doch etwas aß. Ergemlin funkelte Piccolo böse an. "Schon gut, schon gut!", sagte er beruhigend und schob sich einen Bissen in den Mund. Danach aß er noch zwei Portionen und ließ sich von Ergemlin ein Mittagessen versprechen. Ergemlin erklärte sich einverstanden, nun täglich zu kochen und ihre schlechte Laune war vergessen. Nach dem Frühstück begann Piccolo mit dem Unterricht. Er brachte Ergemlin das Schweben bei und lehrte sie den Gebrauch der Kikou-Kanone. Ergemlin lernte schnell und nach ein paar Tagen bekamen sie Besuch von Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, Videl, und Vegeta, die sehen wollten, wie weit Ergemlin mit dem Training war. Stolz zeigte Ergemlin ihnen einen perfekten Dämonenblitz, den sie nun beherrschte. Dann bot sie ihnen Abendessen an und von diesem Tag an kam Vegeta öfters zum Essen vorbei.  
  
Als es schon dunkel war saßen sie noch um ein Feuer und sprachen von einem großen Turnier, an dem sie alle aus Spaß teilnehmen wollten. Die Saiyajins und Piccolo erzählten Ergemlin von vergangenen Kämpfen und Turnieren, angefangen mit dem Kampf zwischen dem jungen Son-Goku gegen Piccolos Vater, bei dem dieser getötet worden war. Sie erzählten vom 23. Großen Turnier, wo der junge Piccolo ganz knapp gegen Son-Goku verloren hatte und von den Kämpfen gegen Radditz, Nappa und Vegeta, die so viele Opfer gefordert hatten. Der Sieg über Freezer, den Tyrannen, die Geschichten mit den Cyborgs, Cell und dem Trunks, der aus der Zukunft kam und dem Dämon Boo. Und natürlich von den DragonBalls. Es wurde spät und sie gingen schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem Frühstück (Vegeta bestand auf NACH dem Frühstück) brachen Son-Goku, Son- Gohan, Videl und Vegeta nach Hause auf. Piccolo fuhr mit Ergemlins Training fort.  
  
An diesem Abend saßen die beiden wieder lange am Feuer. Ergemlin war vom Training sehr erschöpft und schlief bei der wohligen Wärme des Feuers ein. Piccolo setzte sich neben sie und sah sie an. Es gefiel ihm, sie anzusehen, während sie schlief. Das Feuer warf flackernde Schatten auf ihr Gesicht und Piccolo konnte sich von dem Anblick nicht losreißen. Zögernd streckte er die rechte Hand aus und fuhr Ergemlin sanft durch die Haare. Er stand auf und holte eine Decke aus der Höhle. Er breitete sie über Ergemlin aus und setzte sich wieder, um sie weiter zu betrachten. Darüber schlief er selbst ein. Doch im Traum sah er immer noch ihr schlafendes Gesicht.  
  
Am nächsten Tag kam Dende vorbei. Er bat darum, Piccolo kurz allein sprechen zu dürfen und so flogen die beiden ein Stück weit weg. Dende begann: "Du weißt, dass ich Gott bin, dass ich von meinem Palast aus alles sehen kann...um es kurz zu machen.....Ich hab dich gestern Abend gesehen." Piccolo weitete die Augen. Dende fuhr fort: "Du liebst dieses Mädchen. Piccolo, noch nie hat ein Namekianer solche Gefühle entwickelt! Noch nie!!" Dendes ernstes Gesicht strahlte ihn plötzlich an. "HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH!", lachte Dende und klopfte Piccolo auf den Rücken. Er lachte ihn an. "Wann willst du sie heiraten?" "Wie bitte? Hackt's jetzt?" Piccolo hatte sich von dem ersten Schock erholt und war rot angelaufen. Dende grinste ihn ungebrochen an. "Du hast ihr deine Liebe noch gar nicht gestanden, oder? So kommst du doch nicht weiter! Sag's ihr! Übernächste Nacht ist Vollmond. Extra für dich!" So sprach er und flog davon. Piccolo stand allein und ratlos in der Wildnis und wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Nach kurzer Überlegung beschloss er, zur Höhle zurückzukehren.  
  
  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	2. Piccolo & Ergemlin Teil 2

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
  
  
Fanfic DBZ 2. Teil  
  
By Fridschn The Great mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Lisa-chan, die das ganze abgetippt hat  
  
Piccolo & Ergemlin  
  
Ergemlin war nicht dort. Er spürte ihre Aura nicht weit entfernt. Er wollte das Training fortführen, also flog er sie suchen. Piccolo folgte seinem Gespür bis zu einem See. Hier mußte Ergemlin irgendwo sein. Piccolo landete und spähte umher. Dann sah er sie. Sie war im See. Und sie war nicht bekleidet. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig entsetzt an. Dann drehte Piccolo sich um und raste blitzschnell zur Höhle zurück und hoffte das Ergemlin sein Gesicht nicht gesehen hatte. Kurze Zeit später kam auch Ergemlin bei der Höhle an. Ihr Haar war noch naß und mit gesenktem Kopf sagte sie leise: "Ich wusste nicht, dass du so schnell zurückkommen würdest..." Ihr stand die Scham ins Gesicht geschrieben. Piccolo sah sie ebenfalls nicht an, als er erwiderte "Ich wusste nicht, dass du baden wolltest. Es tut mir leid." "Bei dir macht es mir nichts aus", murmelte Ergemlin kaum hörbar und machte sich daran schnell ein Mittagessen vorzubereiten.  
  
Sie beschlossen, die Sache zu vergessen und fuhren mit dem Training fort. Doch keiner von Beiden "vergaß die Sache". Trotzdem trainierten sie wie gewöhnlich. Beinahe.  
  
Am Abend saßen sie wieder gemeinsam am Feuer und aßen. Sie sprachen nicht und gingen früh schlafen. Der folgende Tag verlief wieder ziemlich normal und Ergemlin bemühte sich, das gewohnte Klima wiederherzustellen. Piccolo war mit den Gedanken nicht immer ganz beim Training, doch er war dankbar dafür, dass seine Schülerin ihm nicht böse war, oder ihn für einen Hentai hielt. Er dachte oft an Dendes Worte, während er Ergemlin zusah, die mit Übereifer versuchte die Höllenspirale zu erlernen. Was sie schaffte, war ein hellblauer Strahl, der in Wellenlinien durch die Luft schlängelte und kraftlos an einem Felsen prallte. Ergemlin fluchte, und hob die Finger wieder an die Stirn um es noch einmal zu versuchen. Piccolo bot ihr seine Hilfe an, denn sie trainierte jetzt schon seit Stunden ohne Fortschritt. Ergemlin ließ sich von ihm die Technik zeigen und tatsächlich verbesserte sich ihr Makanosappo, bis sie eine orangerote Spirale zustande brachte und Piccolo sie lobte. Also fuhr sie mit Ausdauertraining fort und Nachmittags kämpfte sie gegen Piccolo. Zwar hatte sie schon große Fortschritte gemacht, doch ihren Lehrer konnte sie nicht besiegen. Bei Sonnenuntergang beendeten sie das Training und Ergemlin kochte das Abendessen. Der Vollmond begann seine Runde über den sternenklaren Himmel. Es war kühl und Ergemlin saß nah am Feuer, denn sie fror sehr schnell. Piccolo bemerkte, dass sie zitterte. Er stand auf und legte ihr seinen Umhang über die Schultern. Dankbar wickelte sich Ergemlin in Piccolos weißen Namekumhang und atmete tief ein. Wenig entfernt setzte Piccolo sich hin und sah sie verstohlen an. Da saß sie, vom Feuer flackernd angeleuchtet, tief in seinen Umhang vergraben. Er wusste nicht, dass sie gerade seinen Geruch in dem Kleidungsstück wahrnahm, die Augen schloß und nur an ihn denken konnte. Er wusste es nicht.  
  
Piccolo blickte hinauf zum Vollmond. -"Sags ihr. So wird das nie was... Vollmond, extra für dich."- Er senkte den Kopf und stützte ihn auf seine Hände. Seine namekianischen Antennen bebten leicht und sein Herz schlug unregelmäßig. -"Sag's ihr!"- Er besah sie seine rechte Hand. Er konnte sie nicht ruhig halten. -"Sags ihr!"- Er ballte die Hand zur Faust. -"Sags ihr!"- Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? -"Sag's ihr!"- Mehr, als ihn hassen, konnte sie nicht....-"Sag's ihr!"- Entschlossen, aber nervös, erhob Piccolo sich, ging langsam zu Ergemlin herüber und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. "...Ergemlin...", begann er und sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre grünen Augen sahen ihn fragend an. Piccolos große, spitze Ohren waren nach vorn gerichtet, seine Antennen zeigten in ihre Richtung, seine Augen, wie glänzende schwarze Edelsteine, blickten ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Er sprach weiter und seine scharfen Eckzähne blitzten kurz auf. "Ich...Ich möchte dir etwas sagen..." Piccolo zögerte kurz, dann tat er es wirklich. Sein Herz hämmerte. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
Ergemlin starrte ihn fassungslos an. Wie oft hatte sie ihn bewundert, für seine Stärke und seine Intelligenz. Sie hatte ihm immer gern beim Training zugeschaut, sie mochte seine grüne Haut, seine spitzen Ohren, sein ganzes Gesicht mit den namekianischen Antennen, seinen starken Körperbau und seine Stimme. Sie mochte seine Art, sein Verhalten, das Geheimnisvolle, das ihn ausmachte. Sie hatte ihren Meister stets für unnahbar gehalten, ihn heimlich verehrt und nun...-"Ich liebe dich"- hallte die Stimme Piccolos in ihrem Kopf wieder.  
  
Ergemlin schüttelte ihre Ängste ab und wisperte heiser vor Aufregung: "Ich liebe dich, Piccolo." Dann wiederholte sie ihre Worte entschlossener und laut: "Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Piccolo brauchte eine Weile, um zu realisieren, was Ergemlin gesagt hatte. Stille trat ein und nur das Prasseln des Feuers war zu hören, während die beiden ungläubige Blicke tauschten. Sie begriffen langsam den Sinn ihrer Worte, dass sie beide die gleichen Gefühle geäußert hatten. Gleichzeitig fielen sie sich um den Hals. Piccolo hielt Ergemlin fest in seinen Armen. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Er lockerte seinen Griff und blickte Ergemlin an. Sie lächelte warm. Piccolo konnte nicht widerstehen. Auch er lächelte, fuhr mit seinen Fingern in ihr Haar und legte seinen Mund auf ihre warmen weichen Lippen. Ergemlin schloss entspannt die Augen und nahm seinen Kuss entgegen. Nie war sie glücklicher gewesen. Auch Piccolo hatte die Augen geschlossen. Mit der Hand strich er Ergemlin eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und spürte eine einsame Träne auf ihrer Wange. Er trocknete sie mit dem Handrücken.  
  
Wie lange der Kuss andauerte, vermochten sie nicht zu sagen, doch als sie ihn lösten, war das Feuer fast herunter gebrannt. Ergemlin schmiegte sich eng an Piccolo und genoß seine Nähe. Er küsste ihr auf die Stirn. Sie saßen lange an der Glut des Feuers unter dem wandernden Vollmond. Schließlich legte Ergemlin den Kopf auf Piccolos Schoß und schlief ein. Wenig später folgte ihr Piccolo ins Reich der Träume.  
  
Am nächsten Tag kochte Ergemlin gerade das Mittagessen, als Dende vor Piccolo landete, der etwas entfernt meditiert hatte. "Und?", fragte er leise. "Wie siehts aus?" "Hast du das nicht vom Palast aus gesehen?", erwiderte Piccolo und stand auf. Dende schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde deine Privatsphäre nicht mehr stören." "Soso." "Hast du es geschafft, Piccolo?", fragte Dende wieder. Statt zu antworten wand Piccolo sich zu Ergemlin um. "Ergemlin!", rief er. "Komm mal her!" Ergemlin schaute von den Kesseln auf. "Jawohl, Sensei!" Sie erhob sich und näherte sich ihnen. "Sie nennt dich noch Meister?", wisperte Dende. "Du hast es ihr nicht gesagt?" Ergemlin erreichte die beiden und begrüßte Dende. "Dende! Schön dich zu sehen! Willst du mitessen?" "Gern.", sagte Dende, der bei Ergemlins Kochkunst inzwischen auch immer eine Ausnahme zu machen pflegte, was seine Gewohnheiten als Namekianer anging. "Dende weiß von uns beiden. Kein Grund, sich zu verstellen.", sagte Piccolo und legte einen Arm um Ergemlins Taille. "So?", meinte Ergemlin und tat es ihm gleich. "Ihr habt euch doch gefunden!", schrie Dende begeistert und sprang heran. Er nahm eines jeden freie Hand und fügte sie zusammen. "Ich freu mich so!", rief er strahlend. "Danke, Dende.", sagte Piccolo lächelnd. "Danke für Alles."  
  
Eine Energie näherte sich ihnen. "Wer ist das?", fragte Dende und sah in die Richtung aus der die Aura kam. "Vegeta.", meinte Ergemlin. "Der will sich wieder ein Mittagessen schnorren." Piccolo grinste und ließ Ergemlin los. "Sensei-Time." Ergemlin rührte wieder in den Töpfen, als Vegeta landete. "Hallo Vegeta!", grüßte sie ihn. "Mittagessen?" Vegeta nickte glücklich und hungrig mit dem Kopf. "Klar doch!" Kurze Zeit später saßen sie alle zusammen und aßen Ergemlins exzellentes Essen. Vegeta mampfte und mampfte und wollte gar nicht satt werden. "Übermorgen ischt dasch grosche Turnier!", sagte er schmatzend und mit dem Mund voll Nudeln. "Wir schehen unsch doch da, oder? Ihr nehmt doch beide teil?" "Klar.", erwiderte Piccolo. Vegeta schluckte seinen Bissen herunter. "Apropos Turnier!", sagte er nun deutlicher, "Wie wärs mit 'nem Probekämpfchen, Ergemlin? Nur so zum Spaß, ich möchte sehen, was für Fortschritte du gemacht hast." "In Ordnung." "Laß mich fertig essen, dann können wir loslegen." Er fraß weiter.  
  
Der Kampf zwischen den beiden dauerte nicht allzu lange. Ergemlin unterlag dem Saiyajin schon bald und gab vorsichtshalber auf, bevor es zu hart wurde. "Gar nicht schlecht!", sagte Vegeta anerkennend. "Gar nicht schlecht. Glückwunsch, Piccolo!"  
  
Vegeta ließ es sich nicht nehmen, zum Abendessen zu bleiben und er und Dende flogen bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit heim. "Na ganz toll.", murrte Vegeta. "Das wird spät. Das Gekeife von Bulma wird unerträglich sein. Was solls. Das Essen wars wert." "Bis übermorgen!", rief Ergemlin ihm nach und wartete, bis vom ihm nichts mehr zu sehen war. Dann sank sie in Piccolos Arme.  
  
Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages brachen Piccolo und Ergemlin zum Turnier auf.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	3. Piccolo & Ergemlin Teil 3

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
  
  
Fanfic DBZ 3. Teil  
  
By Fridschn The Great mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Lisa-chan, die das ganze abgetippt hat  
  
Piccolo & Ergemlin  
  
  
  
Sie erreichten den Platz abends und meldeten sich an. Sie übernachteten im Hotel und trafen die anderen am Morgen beim Frühstück. Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Boo, Tenshinhan, Kuririn, C 18 und Yamchu hatten sich auch angemeldet und Son-Goten und Trunks hatten sich wieder in der Kindersektion eintragen lassen, um das Preisgeld zu gewinnen.  
  
Sie kamen alle unter die 16 der Endrunde und durchs Los wurden folgende Kämpfe festgelegt:  
  
Tenshinhan vs. Piccolo  
  
Kuririn vs. Gießkanne  
  
Son-Gohan vs. C 18  
  
Schaufel vs. Eimer  
  
Videl vs. Nameless Fear  
  
Spaten vs. Son-Goku  
  
Ergemlin vs. Yamchu  
  
Vegeta vs. Boo  
  
Niemand wunderte sich, dass Tenshinhan ziemlich niedergeschlagen war. Der Kämpfer Nameless Fear war ein seltsamer Kerl. Er war groß, sah wie ein normaler Mensch aus und war dunkel gekleidet. Er schien tatsächlich etwas drauf zu haben. Bevor der erste Kampf begann knurrte er gehässig und böse: "Ich werde alle von euch besiegen und den, der das Finale erreicht, werde ich töten." "Kennt einer den Kerl?", fragte C18 und deutete auf Nameless Fear. "Nö.", sagte Tenshinhan, während er Dehnübungen machte.  
  
Der Kampf zwischen Piccolo und Tenshinhan endete kaum überraschend. Piccolo siegte nach einer halben Minute. Kuririn und Gießkannes Kampf gewann Kuririn und Son-Gohan besiegte C18. Schaufel unterlag Eimer in einem ziemlich langweiligen Kampf. Nameless Fear war besser, als alle gedacht hatten. Mit einer einzigen Handbewegung fegte er Videl aus dem Ring und sie musste ärztlich behandelt werden. Goku schlug Spaten und trotz seinen harten Trainings wurde Yamchu von Ergemlin ins Aus geworfen. Der letzte Kampf war der interessanteste. Vegeta und Boo kämpften lang und erbittert, bis Boo erschöpft aufgab. Und so sahen die nächsten Kämpfe aus:  
  
Piccolo vs. Kuririn  
  
Gohan vs. Eimer  
  
Nameless Fear vs. Goku  
  
Ergemlin vs. Vegeta  
  
Der erste Kampf entschied sich zu zugunsten Piccolos. Son-Gohan besiegte Eimer. Niemand hätte erwartet, dass Son-Goku von Nameless Fear geschlagen werden würde. Doch zu aller Entsetzen schaffte Son-Goku den Kerl nicht einmal als dreifacher Super-Saiyajin. Son-Goku fiel neben den Ring. Er musste mit einer magischen Bohne aufgepäppelt werden.  
  
Ergemlin und Vegeta hatten einen erstklassigen Auftritt. Piccolo hatte Ergemlin einen schwarzen Kampfanzug gemacht. Auf dem Rücken hatte er das Symbol für "Teufel" angebracht. Vegeta trug seinen üblichen engen dunklen Anzug. Die beiden standen sich gegenüber und grinsten. "Besonders fair find ich das ja jetzt nicht!", sagte Ergemlin. "Zwei Tage reichen nicht, um dich zu besiegen. Ich geb mir trotzdem Mühe." Sie sollte Recht behalten. Vegeta brauchte zwar zwei Super-Saiyajin-Verwandlungen, doch Ergemlin schied aus. Sie wurde ausgezählt.  
  
Nun ging es um den Einzug ins Finale. Die letzten Kämpfe sahen wie folgt aus;  
  
Piccolo vs. Son-Gohan  
  
Nameless Fear vs. Vegeta  
  
Piccolo kannte Son-Gohans Schwächen. Er war lang genug sein Lehrmeister gewesen. Außerdem hatte er bei Son-Gohans letzten Kämpfen konzentriert zugesehen.  
  
Piccolo hatte viel trainiert, wogegen Son-Gohan sich ziemlich hatte hängen lassen. Deshalb gewann Piccolo diesen Freundschaftskampf.  
  
Bevor Vegetas und Nameless Fears Kampf begann, wurde eine Pause eingeläutet und die Saiyajins gingen sofort zum essen.  
  
  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	4. Piccolo & Ergemlin Teil 4

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
  
  
Fanfic DBZ  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Lisa-chan, die das ganze abgetippt hat  
  
Piccolo & Ergemlin (4. Teil)  
  
  
  
Bevor Vegetas und Nameless Fears Kampf begann, wurde eine Pause eingeläutet und die Saiyajins gingen sofort zum essen. Die anderen setzten sich dazu. "Sag mal, Ergemlin", fragte Son-Goku mampfend und schmatzend. "Wo kommst du eigentlich her? Was hast du vorher gemacht?"  
  
"Ich war elf, als meine Eltern getötet wurden. Ich verließ die Schule und trainierte bei einem großem Meister die Kampfkünste. Er führte auch meinen Schulunterricht fort. Er starb an Alterschwäche und ich wurde zum Vagabund.  
  
Mein Geld verdiente ich als Parkkämpfer und ich trainierte mich selbst weiter. Ursprünglich wollte ich meine Eltern rächen, doch ich habe erfahren, dass die Mörder selbst ums Leben kamen." Betroffenes Schweigen trat ein. Keiner außer Piccolo hatte das gewusst. "Kein Grund, in Trauer zu verfallen!", sagte Ergemlin genervt. Sie war auf Themawechsel bedacht und sprach Vegeta an. "Hör mal, Vegeta! Besieg Nameless Fear, mach ihn fertig! Ich will das Finale zwischen dir und Sensei Piccolo sehen!" "Au ja! Super! Piccolo gegen Papa!", rief Trunks. Vegeta unterbrach sein großes Fressen. "Kakarott konnte Nameless Fear mit dem dreifachen Super-Saiyajin nicht schlagen. Ich habe diese Stufe noch nicht erreicht. Auch wenn ich nicht so dämlich bin, wie Kakarott, so wird es dennoch ein harter Kampf." Son-Goku überhörte die Beleidigung. "Vegeta hat Recht. Nameless Fear ist sehr stark. Er stellt eine große Gefahr dar. Sollte er böse Pläne haben, sind wir gearscht. Er wäre ein richtiges Problem."  
  
Eine Glocke läutete, die Pause war vorbei. Vegeta und Nameless Fear betraten den Ring. Der Gong ertönte. Mit Getöse steigerte Vegeta sofort seinen Energiepegel. Seine Haare wurden blond und mit einem Sprung war er auf SSJ 2. Energieblitze zuckten um ihn herum. Nameless Fear griff an. Ein heftiger Schlagabtausch folgte. Vegeta schlug sich hervorragend. Doch Nameless Fear schlug sich besser. Dennoch konnte Vegeta ihn blutig prügeln. Gebannt sahen alle zu. Das Publikum war längst abgehärtet.  
  
Son-Gohan versuchte die Lage einzuschätzen. "Glaubst du, Vegeta kann gewinnen, Piccolo?" fragte er. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Aber er wird bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit kämpfen. Sollte Vegeta nicht siegen, schafft es keiner." "Du glaubst, du schaffst es dann auch nicht?" "Genau. Andererseits ist Nameless Fear jetzt angeschlagen. Sollte Vegeta verlieren, so kann ich vielleicht die Erschöpfung des Gegners nutzen.... Gefällt mir alles nicht. Nameless Fear ist doch ein Psychopath!"  
  
Vegeta verpasste Nameless Fear einen Tritt. Dieser flog hoch in die Luft. Vegeta erschien über ihm und schickte ihn mit beiden Händen gen Boden. Nameless Fear stürzte hinab und knallte mit Wucht auf die Kacheln des Rings. Vegeta landete. Niemand sah, wie es passierte. Nameless Fear sprang auf und stieß Vegeta seine Hand durch den Bauch. Aus blond wurde schwarz. Bewusstlos sank der Saiyajin zu Boden. Er hatte verloren.  
  
Mit einer magischen Bohne wurde Vegeta gerettet. Ergemlin war in großer Sorge. Vegeta war übel mitgespielt worden, Son-Goku hatte ebenfalls verloren. Konnte Piccolo siegen? Würde er verletzt werden? Vielleicht schlimmer als Vegeta? Der Kommentator des Turniers rief zum Finalkampf auf. Piccolo wollte gehen. Ergemlin fasste ihn am Arm. Sie blickte ihm ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen flackerten. "Sei vorsichtig, Sensei. Bitte gib auf, wenn du ihn nicht schaffst! Bitte, Piccolo!" "Keine Angst, Ergemlin. Ich werde mich nicht in Gefahr bringen." Er ging in den Ring. Ergemlin blieb mit den anderen im Gebäude hinter dem Schild (Ihr wisst doch, was ich meine?!).  
  
Nameless Fear stand schon kampfbereit auf der Fläche. Alle seine Verletzungen waren fort. Piccolo zog Turban und Umhang aus und warf beides zur Seite. Er ging in Angriffsstellung und wartete den Gong ab. Nameless Fear lächelte. "Ich werde dich nicht siegen lassen!", sagte er zischend. Piccolo grinste überheblich. "Ich weiß.", erwiderte er. "Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, was du vorhast!" Der Klang des Gongs ließ den Kampf beginnen. Piccolo griff an und verpasste Nameless Fear eine blutende Nase. Überrascht startete dieser einen Gegenangriff. Bald waren beide verletzt. Blut rann ihnen aus den Mundwinkeln. Piccolos Anzug hatte ein paar Risse und leichte Schürfwunden waren über seinen Körper verteilt. Für Nameless Fear galt das dasselbe. Ergemlin krallte die Fingernägel in das Holz des Schildes. Zwar war Piccolo sehr stark und holte alles aus sich heraus, aber Ergemlin hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und die Angst um ihren Freund zeriss ihr fast das Herz. "Piccolo ist ja total stark geworden!", rief Son-Goku begeistert, als Piccolo einen effektiven Angriff startete. "Wie hat er das gemacht? Wie hat er trainiert? Das macht er super!" Ergemlin schwieg und sah voll Sorge zu den Kämpfenden hinauf. Kalte Furcht packte sie. Sie wusste nicht, warum. Son-Goten und Trunks hüpften wild herum und feuerten Piccolo an, für ihre Väter zu kämpfen.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	5. Piccolo & Ergemlin Teil 5

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
  
  
Fanfic DBZ  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Lisa-chan, die das ganze abgetippt hat  
  
Piccolo & Ergemlin (5. Teil)  
  
  
  
Ich entschuldige mich im Vorraus bei einigen Lesern, denen dieser Teil vielleicht nicht sehr gefällt... GOMENASAAAAAAI!!!! Bitte vergebt einem kleinen Fried-chan, das furchtbare Dinge in ein ansonsten so glückliches Geschichtchen schreibt!!!  
  
Son-Goten und Trunks hüpften wild herum und feuerten Piccolo an, für ihre Väter zu kämpfen. Sie waren aufgeregt, auch weil sie heute Piccolo zum ersten Mal richtig Kämpfen sahen. Man hatte ihnen soviel von seinen alten Kämpfen erzählt. Sie wollten die Höllenspirale unbedingt sehen. Mit Überraschung und Erstaunen bemerkten alle, dass Piccolo langsam Überhand gewann. "Piccolo schafft es!", rief Son-Gohan und Son-Goku nickte. "Piccolo sorgt immer wieder für Überraschungen." Doch Ergemlins Gefühl der Angst ließ sich nicht abschütteln. "Piccolo will den Kampf beenden.", meinte Vegeta. "Er wird jetzt seine finale Attacke einsetzen."  
  
Er hatte Recht. Piccolo streckte eine Hand vor. Die Finger krümmte er leicht. "Er hat eine neue Technik entwickelt!", rief Son-Gohan. Energieblitze zuckten zwischen Piccolos Fingern umher. In der Mitte sammelten sie sich und bildeten langsam eine leuchtende Kugel. Blaues Licht flammte auf und geblendet schlossen alle Zuschauer die Augen. Piccolo ballte kurz die Hand zur Faust und öffnete sie wieder. Die Kugel war verschwunden, knisternd züngelten blaue Blitze über seine Hand. "MAKENYUME!" Piccolo ließ die Attacke los. Nameless Fear konnte nicht ausweichen und der Schwall von Blitzen formte ein Schwert, das scheinbar durch seinen Körper hindurch schnitt. Man sah zwar keine äußerlichen Verletzungen, doch Nameless Fear stürzte zu Boden und blieb reglos liegen.  
  
"Er hat es geschafft!", rief Son-Goku. "Nameless Fear ist bewusstlos!" Der Kampfrichter begann zu zählen. "EINS, ZWEI..." Ergemlin fühlte Erleichterung in sich aufkommen, doch die Angst ließ sich nicht ganz abschütteln. "FÜNF, SECHS...!!" Das Publikum zählte mit. "SIEBEN, ACHT, NEUN..." "Jawoll!", sagte Son-Gohan. "ZEHN! DAMIT HAT BEELZEBUB DAS TURNIER GEWONNEN! BEELZEBUB IST WELTMEISTER!" Die Menge jubelte. Gröhlend hüpften Trunks und Son-Goten durch die Gegend. Ergemlin lief aus dem Gebäude hinaus und auf Piccolo zu, der noch immer in der Luft stand.  
  
Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Ein schwarzer Funken fuhr durch ihre Sinne. Unmittelbar danach packte sie das blanke Entsetzen. Nameless Fear war nicht mehr dort, wo er gelegen hatte. Er erschien direkt hinter Piccolo. Ergemlins Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken. Ohne, dass jemand seine Bewegungen verfolgen konnte, legte Nameless Fear die Hände an Piccolos Kopf und riss ihn zur Seite. Mit einem furchtbaren Knirschen brach Piccolos Genick. Er war sofort tot. Nameless Fear ließ ihn los. Piccolos Körper fiel zu Boden und schlug auf den Steinplatten auf. Entsetzte Stille trat ein. "NEIN!", hauchte Ergemlin und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Nein!" Mit einem Sprung war sie neben Piccolo und fiel auf die Knie. Sie legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Stumme Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinunter. Fassungslos starrten alle anderen auf den Toten. Son-Gohan war zusammengesunken. "Das kann doch nicht..." "Ich hab es nicht gesehen! Er war so schnell!", stammelte Son-Goku.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf Vegeta, der besorgt zu sein schien. Ergemlins Tränen perlten auf Piccolos totes Gesicht, während sie ihn im Arm hielt. Doch außer ihrer Trauer und dem unermesslichen Schmerz bemerkte er etwas an ihr und wusste, dass dies auch Vegeta beunruhigte. Es war unendlicher Zorn und Hass, der langsam wuchs.  
  
"Schaff die Menschen hier weg.", sagte Vegeta ohne den Blick von Ergemlin zu nehmen. "Los, Kakarott, mach schon!" Son-Goku zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. Er wand sich an die anderen Kämpfer. "Helft mir, alle Leute hier wegzukriegen! Alle Zuschauer müssen hier raus!" Son-Goku schnappte sich das Mikrofon des Kommentators. "Bitte verlasst das Gelände jetzt. Die hinteren Reihen bitte zuerst. Ganz vorne geben sich bitte alle die Hand." Durch den Schock gehorchten tatsächlich alle, wie ihnen befohlen war. Als alle in den vorderen Reihen einander an den Händen hatten, brachte Son-Goku sie zusammen mit einer Momentanen Teleportation fort. Seine Freunde flogen einige Menschen hinaus. Sie schafften es, ohne Panik jeden Unbeteiligten außer Gefahr zu bringen, bevor die Erde zu beben begann.  
  
Ergemlin hielt immer noch Piccolo in den Armen. Nameless Fear hatte sich auf die andere Seite des Ringes gestellt und beobachtete sie interessiert. Ergemlins Atemzüge waren zitternd. Ihre Wut steigerte sich immer weiter. Risse zogen durch die Steinplatten des Rings. "Unglaublich!", sagte Son- Goku. " Wo kommt dieser Zorn und diese Kraft her? Sie ist wütender, als Son- Gohan damals bei den Cell-Spielen!" Schwarze Wolken zogen herbei und verdunkelten die Sonne. "Piccolo war Son-Gohans bester Freund, und nicht mal er...!", Son-Goku sah zu seinem Sohn hinüber. Der saß völlig fertig an der Wand und Videl war bei ihm. Er war nicht halb so zornig wie Ergemlin. "Wie kann sie dann solche Wut entwickeln?" Auch die anderen dachten wie er.  
  
Nur Vegeta löste kurz den Blick von dem Schauspiel und fauchte verärgert: "Merkt ihr eigentlich gar nichts? Seid ihr alle völlig verblödet? Piccolo und Ergemlin waren nicht nur Lehrer und Schüler! Sie waren zusammen! Piccolo war das meistgeliebteste Wesen in Ergemlins Leben!" "WA-WAS?" "Woher wusstest du das, Vegeta?", fragte Dende. "Ich bin doch nicht blind!", sagte Vegeta. "PICCOLO UND ERGEMLIN???"  
  
Die Erde wurde stark erschüttert. Alle sahen wieder zu Ergemlin. Deren Tränen waren versiegt. Sie küsste Piccolos kalte Lippen und legte ihn sanft auf den wankenden Boden zurück. Dann stand sie auf. Der Himmel war völlig finster. Sie wand den Kopf zu Nameless Fear hinüber. Ihre Augen leuchteten grün auf. Durch die Wolken ging ein breiter Riss. Ihr Hass brach aus. "UAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" Ergemlin setzte ihre Energie frei. Die Steinplatten, die Sitzränge, das Turniergebäude, alles zerfiel zu Staub. Eine grüne Energiewelle machte alles dem Erdboden gleich. Der Schrei hallte noch immer wider. Ergemlins Zorn konzentrierte sich auf Nameless Fear, der fünf Meter über dem Erdboden schwebte und nicht unbeeindruckt zu sein schien. Ergemlin verengte die glühenden Augen hasserfüllt und stieß sich vom Boden ab, um anzugreifen. Ihre Geschwindigkeit war viel zu hoch, als dass Nameless Fear hätte ausweichen können. Ihr Faustschlag erwischte ihn voll im Gesicht und er sauste in den Staub. Keuchend richtete er sich auf. "Verdammt! Das ist doch nicht wahr! Das ist doch nur eine Menschenfrau! Da muss ich wohl härter rangehen. Ein Mädchen...So was von einem Mädchen..." Er stand auf und sammelte Energie. Seine Muskeln und Sehnen knackten und mit gebündelter Kraft startete er einen Angriff.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt-  
  
  
  
Aaalso, ich wollte an dieser Stelle den Ursprung des Namens "Ergemlin" erklären. (Wenn ich dazu noch in der Lage bin *snif*) Nun, ich bin eine Person vieler Spitznamen. "Fridolin" ist einer davon. Gibt man diesen Namen in ein Handy mit Wörterbuch ein, so entsteht "Ergemlin". Lisa-chan heißt auf dieselbe Vorgehensweise zum Beispiel "Kira". Innerhalb meines Freundeskreises (jaja, wir sind schon ziemliche Psychopathen) hat ein jeder einen Mangacharakter auswählen dürfen, den er heiraten würde. Einzige Bedingung: Die Figur muss solo sein. (Deshalb durfte Lisa auch nicht Vegeta haben...) Da hab ich mir direkt mal Piccolo gekrallt. Lisa (Kira) hat Jiba genommen... Radditz, Sakuya Kira, Kamui und C17 sind auch unter den vergebenen... Und jedem schreib ich dazu eine Fanfic. Jaa... und meins und Lisas habe ich bereits begonnen. Die andern kommen auch noch eines Tages an die Reihe und auf Radditz freu ich mich jetzt schon... Na gut, genug gebrabbelt... 


	6. Piccolo & Ergemlin Teil 6

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
  
  
Fanfic DBZ  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Lisa-chan, die das ganze abgetippt hat  
  
Piccolo & Ergemlin (6. Teil)  
  
  
  
Ergemlin stand auf der Erde und wich dem Schlag mit dem Oberkörper weit nach hinten gehend aus. sie stützte die Arme auf den Boden und schnellte die Beine nach oben. Voll getroffen flog Nameless Fear in die Höhe. Ergemlin schwang sich zurück auf die Füße und folgte ihm. Sie fasste ihn am Arm und wirbelte ihn wieder in den Staub. Kaum war er aufgeprallt, da stieß sie ihm ihre Knie in den Magen. Er spuckte Blut. Ergemlin lachte bitterböse auf. "Tut's weh?", fragte sie mit irrem Blick und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, trat sie ihn ein paar Meter weiter. Nameless Fear keuchte und japste schmerzgepeinigt. Ergemlin grinste genüsslich. Er sollte einfach nur leiden. Das war alles. Rache für ihren Piccolo. Rache für das, was Nameless Fear ihrem Piccolo angetan hatte. Rache für den Schmerz, den hinterhältigen Angriff, den Mord an jenem Mann, den sie liebte.  
  
Der blanke Hass trieb Ergemlin weiter an. Nameless Fear kroch im Staub herum, wimmerte und blutete, murmelte von Gnade und Reue, doch Ergemlin ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Sie kannte weder Mitleid noch Nachsicht. Es machte ihr Spaß, ihn zu quälen. Nameless Fear robbte davon, als Ergemlin auf ihn zukam. Er stand schwankend auf und wich weiter zurück. Mit ruhigen, regelmäßigen Schritten ging Ergemlin auf ihn zu. "Ich werde dich nun töten.", sagte sie kalt lächelnd. Sie sprang auf ihn zu. Ein Knacken und ein heulender Schrei. Nameless Fears Arme und Beine waren gebrochen. Mit einer Bewegung ihrer Hand ließ Ergemlin ihn drei Meter in die Höhe steigen und dort auf der Stelle schweben. Dann legte sie zwei Finger an ihre Stirn.  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hing Nameless Fear hilflos in der Luft und musste zusehen, wie Ergemlin seinen Tod vorbereitete. Kleine Blitze zuckten über Ergemlins Körper. In den Fingerspitzen an der Stirn konzentrierte sie ihre Energie und sie begannen zu leuchten. Die leichten Erschütterungen der Erde wurden zu einem starken Beben. "MAKANOSAPPO!" Ergemlin richtete die Finger auf Nameless Fear und mit all ihrem Hass feuerte sie die Höllenspirale ab. Sie durchbohrte Nameless Fear. Er wurde zurückgeschleudert und krachte gegen eine Felswand. Er prallte ab und rutschte zu Boden. Sein Leben war beendet. Ergemlin hob die Hände über den Kopf und vernichtete Nameless Fears Leiche mit einem Dämonenblitz. Sie konnte gerade noch sehen, wie sich Vegeta, Son-Gohan und die anderen aus dem Staub wühlten, dann stürzte sie kraftlos ab und verlor das Bewusstsein. Das Erdbeben verklang, die Wolken verzogen sich und die Sonne beschien das Schlachtfeld.  
  
Als Ergemlin die Augen wieder öffnete, lag sie auf Polstern. Sie blickte um sich. Es war das Wohnzimmer der Briefs. Son-Goku, Son-Gohan, Videl, Vegeta und Bulma waren auch da. "Du bist wach!", rief Bulma und lief herbei. "Du hast zwei Tage im Koma gelegen. Tut dir was weh?" Die Tür ging auf und Son-Goten und Trunks stürmten herein. "Ergemlin! Du bist wieder wach!" Ergemlin setzte sich auf und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. Bulma trat neben sie. "Also, pass auf, Ergemlin. Du weißt, dass wir Piccolo mit den Erden-DragonBalls nicht wiedererwecken können. Dies ist sein dritter Tod gewesen. Allerdings funktioniert das bei den DragonBalls der Namekianer so oft wir wollen. Son-Goku ist schon bei ihnen gewesen, und sie sagen, wir dürfen ihre Kugeln gern mal benutzen. Aber vor Kurzem wurden ihnen noch drei Wünsche erfüllt. Das heißt, der heilige Drache braucht noch fast vier Monate, bis er wieder gerufen werden kann. Fakt ist aber: Wir können Piccolo zurückholen." Ergemlin lächelte leicht.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme. Sie ging von ihrem Herzen aus. "Ergemlin? Kannst du mich hören? Ergemlin?" Ihr Atem stockte. "Pi-Piccolo?", flüsterte sie und fühlte eine unendliche schöne Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Piccolos Stimme!! "Ich habe Meister Kaio gefunden und er hat mir erlaubt, kurz mit dir zu sprechen. Ich weiß Bescheid, dass ihr noch ein paar Wochen braucht, bis ich wieder lebe. Ich werde dich höllisch vermissen. Hier ist zwar ein Kerl, Paikohan, mit dem ich ganz gut trainieren kann, aber ich kann einfach nicht ohne dich sein.  
  
- Hör mal Süße, wir haben was rausgefunden. Wir haben uns mal umgehört, wegen deiner gigantischen Kraft; Danke übrigens, so wie deine Rache hat mich selten etwas gerührt...Wir haben etwas interessantes erfahren, über deinen Vater. Der Herr der Unterwelt sagt, dass dein Vater sechs Jahre alt war, als eine Kapsel unbekannten Ursprungs auf der Erde landete. Darin war ein junger Namekianer, der im Sterben lag. Er befahl deinem Vater, seine Hand auf seinen Arm zu legen. So fusionierte er mit ihm, ganz so, wie ich mit Nehl und Kami. Dein Vater behielt sein Aussehen, trug aber den Namekianer in sich. Du bist also die Tochter eines halben Namekianers.  
  
Moment- Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Deine Eltern wurden von einer Gruppe ermordet. Wir wissen jetzt, wer es war. Sie hießen Dark Vision. Sie starben, als Boo die Erde zerstörte und wurden nicht wiedererweckt, weil sie zu den schlechten Menschen gehörten. Doch einer von ihnen, ihr Anführer, war zu jener Zeit im Weltraum und überlebte das Ganze. Sein Name war Nameless Fear. Und Nameless Fear ist ein durch Genmanipulation entstandenes Wesen, das für den Tod vieler Menschen verantwortlich war.  
  
-Du hast also nicht nur mich, sondern auch deine Eltern gerächt. Meister Kaio macht Terz, wir sollen langsam Schluss machen. Ich vermisse dich. Bis wir uns wiedersehen, werden für mich die Minuten wie Jahre sein. In vier Wochen werde ich zu dir zurückkehren und dich nie wieder allein lassen." Schniefend hörte man Meister Kaios gerührte Stimme: "Sorry, ich muss jetzt unterbrechen!" "ICH LIEBE DICH, PICCOLO!", rief Ergemlin noch, bevor die Verbindung verlosch.  
  
  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt-  
  
  
  
Ja, das war dann der 6. Teil. Eine Anmerkung an die Leute, die es gerne lustig haben: Diese Geschichte gibt's auch noch mit vielen hinzugefügten Kommentaren und Bildern von mir und Lisa-chan. Ziemlich witzig, wer das mal lesen will, kann sich bei mir melden, ja?  
  
Ich habe auch mit Radditz & Tina angefangen. Ist eher als Witz gedacht... 


	7. Piccolo & Ergemlin Teil 7

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
  
  
Fanfic DBZ  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Lisa-chan, die das ganze abgetippt hat  
  
Piccolo & Ergemlin (7. Teil)  
  
  
  
Ergemlin wohnte bei Briefs und wurde vorübergehend von Vegeta trainiert, denn ohne ihren Zorn hatte sie keine Chance mehr gegen ihn. Dennoch verging die Zeit furchtbar schleppend, Ergemlin fühlte sich, trotz der vielen Freunde, einsam und leer. Sie saß oft allein im Park, immer umringt von Katzen, die von ihr auf geheimnisvolle Weise angezogen wurden, und weinte viel.  
  
Am 5.Tag nach Ergemlin Erwachen aus dem Koma saß sie mal wieder auf einer Parkbank und kraulte mit von Tränen verschleierten Augen eine Katze auf ihrem Schoß. Jemand sah sie dort, den sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
  
Die Person trat hinter Ergemlin und sprach sie an: "Ergemlin! Ich habe dich gefunden! Ich hab mich nicht geirrt!" Erschrocken fuhr Ergemlin herum und starrte die Person an. "Ki-Kira?" Sie sprang auf und setzte die Katze ab. "Wie kommst du denn hierher?" Sie fiel dem Mädchen um den Hals. "Wie hast du mich denn gefunden???" Kira lächelte. "Ich hab dich vor sieben Tagen im Fernsehen gesehen, auf dem großen Turnier. Dann verschwand das Bild und man berichtete, dass das ganze Gebiet um den Platz zerstört worden ist. Ich bin dich suchen gegangen. Außerdem habe ich gespürt, wie schlecht es dir geht. Du musst große Qualen erleiden." Ergemlin drückte Kira an sich. "Du kommst immer, wenn ich dich brauche. Selbst wenn ich es nicht erwarte. Du bist da, wie weit du auch dafür gehen musst. Ich danke dir so sehr!" "Das würdest du auch für mich tun, wenn ich Probleme hätte, die so schlimm wären, dass du sie über riesige Entfernung spüren könntest. Auch wenn du mich in letzter Zeit vergessen hast, so bin ich doch deine Freundin."  
  
Sie setzten sich auf die Bank, Kira hob sich eine Katze auf den Schoß und Ergemlin tat es ihr gleich. "Also, Ergemlin, was ist passiert? Wer war der grüne Mann, der umgebracht worden ist? Du kennst ihn doch, sonst hättest du nicht alles in die Luft gejagt! Und du wärst jetzt nicht so zerstört." Ergemlin atmete durch. "Das war mein Meister Piccolo.", sagte sie und blickte auf den Boden vor sich. "Unsere Herzen sind auf ewig miteinander verbunden. Ich habe niemals jemanden so geliebt, wie ihn. Als er starb, starb ein Teil von mir mit ihm. Doch auch, wenn die Trauer in mir unerträglich ist, so weiß ich, dass ich ihn noch nicht verloren habe. In 18 Tagen können meine Freunde ihn zurückholen. Mit Hilfe der DragonBalls..." Ergemlin erzählte Kira von allem, was sie wissen wollte.  
  
Sie brachte Kira mit zu Briefs und stellte sie vor: "Das ist Kira, meine beste Freundin, aus den Zeiten, da wir noch von unserem gemeinsamen Meister trainiert wurden. Sie ist von weit her aus einem fernen Land gekommen und weiß jetzt nicht, wo sie bleiben soll... Kann sie ein paar Tage hier wohnen?"  
  
So zog Kira für zwei Wochen bei Briefs ein und linderte Ergemlins Schmerz. Sie nahm am Training von Vegeta teil und es stellte sich heraus, dass auch sie eine gute Kämpferin war. Als Vegeta einmal kurz den Schwerkraftsraum verlassen hatte, fragte Kira Ergemlin: "Kannst du noch die alten Sachen von früher? Die Geistermagie und diesen ganzen netten Kram? Was wir noch alles gelernt haben?" Ergemlin bejahte und hob die Hand in die Höhe. Eine Lichtkugel bildete sich, während sie leise etwas murmelte. Sie ließ das Licht wieder verschwinden. "Ich benutze sie hier aber nicht.", sagte sie. "Man kann hier auch ganz wunderbar sein Fluidum nutzen, um Energieattacken zu machen. Aber Geistermagie verlernt man eh nie." Kira ließ dieselbe Lichtkugel entstehen und schnell verlöschen, als Vegeta hereinkam.  
  
Als noch zwei Tage bis zur Wiederkehr Piccolos übrig waren, saßen Ergemlin und Kira grade vor dem Fernseher und sahen Animes, als Vegeta zur Tür hineinkam und mit grimmigem Blick ein Tier vor ihnen hinwarf. Es war klein und fellig und hatte kleine Flügel am meerschweinähnlichen Körper. Es quiekte leise. "Mayagem!", rief Kira überrascht und nahm es auf die Hände. "Das ist Mayagem, mein Urhütthutt!", erklärte sie.  
  
"Das Vieh saß vor der Türe.", murrte Vegeta. "Und es sagte, es will zu dir." Mayagem gurrte und fing an zu sprechen: "Kira! Ein wichtiger Auftrag wartet auf euch! Ihr müsst unverzüglich aufbrechen und zurückkehren!" Kira seufzte. "Na ganz toll. Dabei wollte ich Piccolo noch sehen. Ist es wirklich so dringend, Mayagem?" Das Urhütthutt nickte. "Na, dann muss ich wohl gehen. Die zwei Tage schaffst du schon, Ergemlin! Und ich werd noch wiederkommen und dann schau ich mir deinen Piccolo an! In Natura!" Kira packte ihre Sachen und brach auf. Sie und Ergemlin trennten sich nur schwer. "Ich besuch dich auch mal.", versprach Ergemlin.  
  
Alle Freunde winkten Kira hinterher und Vegeta fragte mit verschränkten Armen: "Was zum Teufel ist ein Urhütthutt?" Ergemlin lachte. "Urhütthutts sind Kreuzungen aus Vögeln und anderen Wesen. Sie können häufig ein wenig sprechen und finden ihre Besitzer überall. Wo Kira lebt, hat fast jeder ein Urhütthutt und ich hatte auch mal eins. Ich habs einer guten Freundin dagelassen."  
  
Ein wenig niedergeschlagen ging Ergemlin auf ihr Zimmer und legte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie starrte an die Decke und sah Piccolos Gesicht vor sich. Der Tag des Wiedersehens war endlich in greifbarer Nähe. Von einem plötzlichen Gedanken getrieben sprang Ergemlin auf und rannte in die Küche. Zwei Stunden später stand sie vor Son-Gokus Haustür. Einen großen Kuchen in der Hand strahlte sie ihn an. "Son-Gokuuuu? Bringst du mich nach Namek?"  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt-  
  
Jaja, dat wars mit Teil 7. 


	8. Piccolo & Ergemlin Teil 8

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
  
  
Fanfic DBZ  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Lisa-chan, die das ganze abgetippt hat  
  
Piccolo & Ergemlin (8. Teil)  
  
  
  
Son-Goku war verwundert. "Höh? Nach Namek? Für einen Kuchen von dir? Klar! Immer doch! Kuchen...super! Kuchen..." Son-Goku legte seine Hand auf Ergemlins Schulter und zwei Finger seiner anderen Hand an seine Stirn. "Namek...Namek..." Nach ein wenig Konzentrationszeit wendete er die Momentane Teleportation an und sie standen auf Namek. Ergemlin sah sich um. Grüner Himmel, grünes Wasser, blaue Bäume, seltsame Häuser... dennoch fühlte sie sich heimisch. Sie lächelte. "Danke, Son-Goku!", sagte sie und drückte ihm den Kuchen in die Hand. "Kuchen! Kuchen!", freute sich Son-Goku und kehrte nach Hause zurück.  
  
Ergemlin ging in ein Dorf hinein. Ein paar Namekianer umstellten sie. "Wer bist du?" "Ich heiße Ergemlin! Ich komme von der Erde..." "Ooh, Ergemlin!", riefen einige. "DU bist die Freundin von Piccolo?", Muhli, der Oberälteste trat vor. "Was führt dich her? Die DragonBalls sind erst in zwei Tagen wieder benutzbar!" "Ich weiß!", sagte Ergemlin. "Ich wollte bis dahin hier bleiben, falls es euch nichts ausmacht." Muhli klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. "Natürlich kannst du bleiben! Erstens bist du Piccolos Bestimmt-Zukünftige und zweitens fließt in dir Namekianerblut!" Ergemlin packte ein HoiPoi- Kapseln-Etui aus und stellte ein von Bulma geliehenes Haus auf.  
  
Sie unterhielt sich viel mit den Namekianern und sie brachten ihr ein wenig namekianisch bei. Ergemlin musste ständig lachen, weil manche Wörter sich einfach nur dämlich anhörten. Von allen umliegenden Dörfern kamen die Bewohner, um Ergemlin zu sehen. Sie schüttelten ihr die Hände und wünschten ihr tonnenweise Glück für ihr weiteres Leben mit Piccolo. Ergemlin lachte immer wieder verlegen und spielte mit ihren Haaren. Die Stunden bis zum Erscheinen des heiligen Drachen Polungas wurden weniger. Schlafen konnte Ergemlin nicht. Als noch ein halber Tag übrig war, saß sie nur noch vor einem Stapel von sieben DragonBalls und starrte auf ihr steinernes Aussehen. Wann zum Oberteufel würden sie endlich keine Steine mehr sein? PICCOLO! Sie nahm eine Kugel in die Hand und drehte sie nachdenklich hin und her. Wie würde sie aussehen? Ergemlin hatte noch nie einen funktionstüchtigen DragonBall gesehen. Das Warten machte sie ganz verrückt.  
  
Etwas später erschienen Son-Goku, Bulma, Son-Gohan, Vegeta (von Bulma angekarrt) und Dende auf Namek, um bei der Wiedererweckung dabei zu sein. Ergemlin begrüßte sie kaum, sie blickte nicht auf und wendete den Blick nicht von dem steinernen DragonBall. Das störte keinen.  
  
Die Zeit verging. Ergemlin saß immer noch reglos vor dem DragonBall. Sie blinzelte. Die Kugel glänzte in einem leuchtenden Orange. Drei Sterne funkelten im Inneren. Ergemlin sprang auf. "ES IST SOWEIT, ES IST SOWEIT!", brüllte sie und hüpfte wie ein Flummi hin und her. "LOS, LOS! MUUUUUUHLI! SCHNELL!" Alle liefen herbei und Ergemlin beruhigte sich langsam, als Muhli die DragonBalls nahm und auf namekianisch zu murmeln begann.  
  
Der Himmel verfinsterte sich und unter einem tiefen Grollen erschien Polunga, der heilige Drache. "Hoppala!", sagte Ergemlin beeindruckt von Polungas gigantischer Größe. Mit ehrfurchtgebietender Stimme sagte der Drache: "Sag mir, was du dir wünschst. Was es auch sei, drei Wünsche hast du frei." Muhli räusperte sich und rief "irgendwas namekianisches, das ich nicht schreiben kann, aufgrund der Unfähigkeit meines Computers..." (Augenblick mal, vielleicht sollte ich die Übersetzung geben...) Also: "Mach Piccolo wieder lebendig und bring ihn hierher! Als dritten Wunsch möchte ich ein neues Haus." "Deine Wünsche seien dir gewährt." Polungas Augen leuchteten rot auf. "Zuerst das Haus.", sagte er und ein großes Gebäude fiel sanft vom Himmel und nahm dort Platz, wo zuvor Muhlis altes Haus gestanden hatte.  
  
"Nun die anderen beiden Wünsche." Seine Augen glühten zweimal. Genau vor Ergemlin bildete sich ein Schatten, der immer dichter wurde. Die Gestalt Piccolos wurde erkennbar. Ergemlins schien zerspringen zu wollen. Endlich. Endlich standen Piccolo und Ergemlin sich gegenüber. Unendlich sanft war Piccolos Blick, mit dem er zärtlich in Ergemlins schönes Gesicht sah und mit seiner Hand in ihre Haare fuhr. Nach so langer Zeit der Sehnsucht konnte er sie endlich wieder in die Arme schließen. Er neigte sich leicht nach unten und führte Ergemlins Kopf nah an seinen heran. Ergemlin schloss die Augen und spürte, wie Piccolos Lippen ihren Mund berührten. Warm. Ergemlin legte die Arme um Piccolos Hals, er umfasste ihre Hüfte, während er die andere immer noch in ihren Haaren vergraben hatte. Ergemlin ertrank fast im Glück. Wie lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet, wieder in Piccolos Nähe zu sein und seinen vertrauten Geruch wahrnehmen zu können.  
  
Die Beiden waren umkreist von vor Rührung weinender Zuschauer. Bulma klammerte sich an Vegeta, der als einziger mit wenig begeistertem Ausdruck auf den Boden starrte. Bulma kicherte. "Vegeta! Sei doch nicht so! Guck dir Piccolo an! Dem macht das gar nichts aus!" "Dem ist wohl auch gar nichts mehr peinlich!", murrte Vegeta. "Stell dich nicht so an, Vegeta!" sagte Bulma und krallte sich noch mehr an ihm fest. Widerwillig erwiderte Vegeta ihre Annäherungsversuche ein wenig, darauf bedacht, das niemand es sah.  
  
Piccolo und Ergemlin merkten davon gar nichts und nach und nach wurden die Namekianer müde und gingen schlafen. Weil die beiden nichts um sich herum wahrnahmen, beschlossen auch Son-Goku und die anderen, erst einmal nach Hause zu gehen und Piccolo und Ergemlin auf Namek zu lassen.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt-  
  
Bin zwar nicht sicher, ob hier jemand liest, aber wenn ja, dann tu reviewen! Ja genau du! Tu reviewen! Du bist doch so nett! 


	9. Piccolo & Ergemlin Teil 9

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
  
  
Fanfic DBZ  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Lisa-chan, die das ganze abgetippt hat  
  
Piccolo & Ergemlin (9. Teil)  
  
  
  
Als sie am nächsten Tag zurückkehrten, fanden sie Piccolo und Ergemlin auf einer hohen Klippe sitzen. Ergemlins Kopf lag auf Piccolos Schoß und er kraulte sie wie eine Katze. Bulma trat von hinten an sie heran. "Guten Morgen, ihr zwei! Wie sieht's aus, wollt ihr noch hier bleiben? Oder kommt ihr mit zur Erde?" Ergemlin hob den Kopf. "Oh, Bulma! Warte, wir kommen mit zur Erde zurück!" Sie und Piccolo standen auf und folgten Bulma zu Son- Goku, der sie nach Hause teleportierte. Zunächst nur zu Briefs Haus, weil er nicht direkt zu Piccolos Höhle teleportieren konnte. (Genau! Weil da keiner ist, an dessen Aura er sich wenden kann)  
  
Ergemlin und Piccolo verabschiedeten sich, um zur Höhle zur fliegen. Bulma geleitete sie zur Tür und Son-Gohan rief ihnen nach: "Hey! In einem Monat feiern wir hier Sylvester! Ihr kommt doch, oder?" "Sicher", erwiderte Ergemlin und winkte ihm zu. "Gute Reise!", sagte Bulma, als sie vor der Haustür standen. Piccolo grinste. "Klar, die werden wir haben!" Mit diesen Worten ergriff er blitzschnell Ergemlin, nahm sie auf seine Arme und erhob sich in die Lüfte. "Piccolo, ich KANN fliegen!", lachte Ergemlin. Piccolo küsste ihre Stirn. "Na, und?", sagte er, drückte sie an sich und fegte mit ihr davon. Bulma sah ihnen nach. "Wer hätte so etwas von Piccolo erwartet. Dass der sich mal für eine Frau interessieren würde..." Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
Drei Tage später trafen Ergemlin und Bulma sich beim Einkaufen. Ergemlin kaufte Lebensmittel ohne Ende, genauso wie Bulma. "Unsere Männer sind Fresssäcke!", sagte Bulma und lud tonnenweise Nudeln in ihren Einkaufswagen. "Du hast Recht.", meinte Ergemlin. "Und das, obwohl Piccolo gar nichts zu essen braucht. Ist doch wohl nicht wahr." Sie musste lachen. "Können Vegeta und ich morgen zum Abendessen vorbeikommen? Hast schon so lang nicht mehr für uns gekocht.", fragte Bulma und glänzte sie strahlend an. "Jaja", sagte Ergemlin. "Klar, ob einen oder zwei große Fresser, darauf kommt's auch nicht mehr an." "Wunderbar!", freute sich Bulma und griff nach ein paar Dosen Mais. Die beiden gingen zur Kasse und zahlten. Sie füllten die Unmengen von Einkäufen in HoiPoi-Kapseln um und verließen das Einkaufszentrum.  
  
Als sie auf die Strasse traten, sprang etwas Ergemlin genau ins Gesicht. Es war fellig und es schrie laut und jammernd: "ERGEMLIN!! ERGEMLIN!! ERGEMLIN!!" "Umpfrumpfümpf!", antwortete Ergemlin und griff nach dem Tier. Sie hielt es hoch. "Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!", murmelte sie. "Soldi!" Sie schloss es in die Arme. "Soldi! Du lebst! Du hast mich gefunden!!" Ergemlin zeigte Bulma das grau-schwarz getigerte katzenähnliche Tier mit zwei gefiederten Flügeln. Es sah aus wie ein Katzenengel. "Das ist Soldi, mein Urhütthutt! Ich dachte, er wäre inzwischen tot!" "Wie putzig!", Bulma kam näher, um Soldi zu streicheln. Soldi begann zu schnurren. "Wie heißt du?", fragte er höflich. "Bulma!" Soldi ließ sich weiter kraulen und wand sich an Ergemlin. "Wohnst du jetzt hier?" "Ja, ich wohne mit meinem Freund auf einer Insel etwas entfernt." "Deinem Freund?" "Ja, er ist außerdem mein Meister."  
  
Ergemlin nahm Soldi mit zu Piccolo. Piccolo und der Urhütthutt starrten sich gegenseitig eine Zeitlang an. "Eine Katze mit Flügeln?", fragte Piccolo entgeistert. "Ein grüner Mann?", antwortete Soldi ebenso überrascht. "Ist er krank?" Ergemlin packte Soldi am Nackenfell. "Du wirst zu frech!", zischte sie. "Fang bloß nicht wieder mit dem Blödsinn an! Du warst schon immer zu rebellisch! Lass den Scheiß, sonst schmeiß ich dich raus!" Soldi senkte den Blick. "Okay. Ich weiß, was ich dir verdanke. Man hätte mich ertränkt, wenn du nicht dazwischen gegangen wärest. Alles wegen meiner Respektlosigkeit. Tut mir leid."  
  
Soldi lebt nun mit auf der Insel, auch wenn er bloß selten bei Piccolos Höhle vorbeischaute. Er hauste in der Wildnis, wie er es gewohnt war.  
  
In dieser Zeit unterhielten sich Dende und Meister Kaio öfters und ein paar Tage vor Sylvester nahm Kaio ('Meister, wenn ich bitten darf...') wieder Kontakt zu Dende auf. Schließlich kamen sie auf Ergemlin und Piccolo zu sprechen. "Ich muss schon sagen, Dende, du hast da wirklich großartige Arbeit geleistet. Ohne dich hätte Piccolo sich doch niemals getraut." Dende lachte. "Ja, erst die Sache mit dem See! Zugegeben, es war gemein, Ergemlins von ihren Gefühlen verwirrten Geist zu beeinflussen und ihr unterbewusst zu befehlen, sofort baden zu gehen.... Aber es war doch total witzig! Und erfolgreich!"  
  
"Du hättest Piccolo, als er tot war, erleben müssen!", sagte Meister Kaio. "Er war völlig von der Rolle. Er hat zwar viel mit Paikohan trainiert, aber immer zwischendurch hat er plötzlich Aussetzer gehabt und wollte unbedingt etwas essen. Wurde ihm etwas angeboten, nahm er es nicht, weil es ihm nicht schmeckte. Außer mit Paikohan hat er mit niemandem geredet, saß viel alleine rum und hat über keinen meiner Witze gelacht (Frechheit!)!"  
  
Als Piccolo und Ergemlin an Sylvester zu Briefs aufbrachen, ließen sie Soldi bei der Höhle zurück. Er wollte verantwortungsbewusst darauf aufpassen. Ergemlin und Piccolo flogen Hand in Hand, Piccolo war sehr in Gedanken versunken. Die beiden kamen bei Briefs an und Trunks und Son-Goten liefen ihnen entgegen. "Piccolo! Ergemlin! Da seid ihr ja endlich! Wir warten schon! Los, kommt rein, Ergemlin muss noch kochen!" Sie zerrten Ergemlin durch die Türe, Ergemlin ließ Piccolos Hand nicht los und so stolperten sie in einer verkorksten Reihe ins Haus. Piccolo verlor das Gleichgewicht, fiel zu Boden und Son-Goten, Trunks und Ergemlin bekamen einen Lachanfall. Piccolo sprang auf, drückte die Jungen mit den Händen an die Wand und schnauzte: "Ich find das gar nicht lustig!" Sie lachten weiter und grinsend ließ Piccolo sie los, wand sich um und ging davon.  
  
Ergemlin begab sich in die Küche und bereitete zusammen mit Bulma, Chichi und Videl eine große Menge Festessen zu. Eine Stunde vor Mitternacht (Ja, genau! Diese Uhrzeit nennt sich 23:00 Uhr!) herrschte gute Stimmung und das Fressgelage war in vollem Gange. Son-Goten und Trunks präsentierten einen kunstvollen Fusionstanz mit dazugehöriger untermalender Musik. Zehn Minuten nach elf stand Dende vor der Tür und um viertel nach kippte Ergemlin plötzlich um. Sie war blass und schnappte angestrengt nach Luft. Piccolo war zuerst bei ihr, dann Dende, der entsetzt die Ursache festzustellen versuchte. "Sie hat doch nicht etwa getrunken, oder?" Bulma verneinte, Piccolo trug Ergemlin aufs Sofa. "Was zum Teufel hat sie???", japste er, während er vor Sorge fast einging. Dende hob die Hände über sie. Ein flackerndes Licht umgab ihn und Ergemlin. Er versuchte sie zu heilen. Doch Ergemlin erholte sich nicht. (Das is doch n guter Satz, um Schluss für grade mal zu machen...)  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt-  
  
Zack! 


	10. Piccolo & Ergemlin Teil 10 Letzter Teil

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Dragonball/Z/GT nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
  
  
Fanfic DBZ  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
mit freundlicher Unterstützung von Lisa-chan, die das ganze abgetippt hat  
  
Piccolo & Ergemlin (10. und letzter Teil)  
  
Also, nachdem Lisa-chan im letzten Kapitel an so einer bösen Stelle aufgehört hat, zu tippen, erwarten vielleicht manche jetzt eine tragische Wendung, aber ich muss euch da enttäuschen, denn dies ist das letzte Kapitel und ich hatte keine Lust, mich selbst sterben zu lassen...^^ Also:  
  
  
  
Dende untersuchte sie genauer. Aber ganz ohne sein Zutun normalisierte sich auf einmal Ergemlins Zustand wieder. Dende lachte aufatmend. Er vergewisserte sich und stand dann auf. "Kein Problem, Leute. Ergemlin fehlt nichts. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ist wahrscheinlich die seltsame Rassenmischung, die ihr zu schaffen macht. Ganz einfach.  
  
Ich freue mich für dich Piccolo, Ergemlin bekommt (d)ein Kind." Draußen explodierten die ersten Feuerwerkskörper (Und daaaaaaaaa ist es! Auf Lisa- chans Wunsch hin - EIN BABY!).  
  
Niemand sagte ein Wort. Trunks brach als erster das Schweigen. "Ergemlin ist schwanger?" "Upsi!", sagte Son-Goten.  
  
Ergemlin erhob sich und grinste verlegen. "Tja, hähä, damit ist er jetzt wohl offiziell. Ich war mir selbst nicht ganz sicher, aber... Dende hat's ja bestätigt..." Sie sah zu Piccolo. Der blickte zurück. Dann legte er die Hand an den Hinterkopf. "Ähähähä... was soll ich sagen..."  
  
Son-Goku schlug ihm auf den Rücken. "Mensch, Piccolo! Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Wirst endlich auch Papi!" Son-Gohan konnte sich nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen. "Mann, ich fasse es nich! Du und Vater! Erinnerst du dich an den Anfang deines Trainings, als ich vier war? Das ist doch alles verkehrte Welt! Aber ich wünsch dir alles Gute, kannst ja schon mal ein Kinderzimmer einrichten!" "Du kommst auch noch dran!", zischte Piccolo. "Fang doch schon an zu häkeln!" Videl lief rosa an.  
  
Alle gingen raus, um den Rest des Feuerwerks noch anzusehen. Piccolo hatte von hinten Ergemlin umarmt und die bunt zerplatzenden Raketen malten Kontraste auf ihre Gesichter. Piccolo beugte sich herunter, küsste Ergemlin am Hals und flüsterte: "Solange die anderen noch abgelenkt sind, würde ich dir gern etwas geben..." Ergemlin drehte sich zu ihm um. Nervös legte Piccolo seine Hände zusammen und mit einem kleinen grünen Licht öffnete er sie. Ein kleines Kästchen erschien. Ergemlin öffnete es und ihre Augen glitzerten voll Freude und Rührung. Es war ein Ring. Ein Ring in Form eines Katzenkopfes. Piccolo nahm ihn heraus und streifte ihn auf Ergemlins linken Ringfinger. (TADAAH! VERLOBT!!) Dann schloss er sie in seine Arme.  
  
Eng umschlungen sanken sie zu Boden und blieben sitzen. Hätten sie aufgeschaut, dann hätten sie gesehen, dass etwas entfernt alle anderen in einer Reihe standen und die ganze Verlobung mit angesehen hatten. Bulma ging zu Son-Goku und murmelte: "Hör mal, kannst du sie zur Höhle teleportieren, sonst hab ich die noch übermorgen hier sitzen... Ihr Urhütthutt ist noch bei der Höhle, das müsste doch funktionieren, mit seiner Aura, oder?" Son-Goku nickte. "Ja, das müsste klappen." Er ging zu den beiden, legte die Hand auf Piccolos Rücken, konzentrierte sich kurz und verschwand mit dem Paar. Keiner von beiden merkte davon etwas.  
  
Son-Goku setzte sie vor der Höhle ab, entzündete ihnen schnell ein kleines Feuer und kehrte zu Briefs zurück.  
  
FUTATSU NO YUME GA AI NI NATTE! (Manchmal werden zwei Träume zu Liebe) (Bin grad ziemlich schreibblockiert und versuch mich jetzt mit aus dem Loch mit Schnuff-Sprüchen zu hieven)  
  
SABISHISA WO NUIDA FUTATSU NO TAMASHII DAKIATTE HITOTSU NI TOKEAU TOKI KODOKU KARA AI GA UMARERU (Wenn zwei Seelen, die ihre Einsamkeit abgeworfen haben, verschmelzen und eins werden, wird aus Einsamkeit Liebe geboren.)  
  
SABISHISA TO TOMO NI UMARETA TAMASHII MEGUARIAI HITOTSU NI TOKEAU TOKI EIEN GA NAGARE HAJIMERU (Wenn Seelen, die in Einsamkeit geboren wurden, vom Schicksal zusammengeführt werden und eins werden, beginnt die Ewigkeit) (Watt'n Batzen, passt doch supa!)  
  
(Na gut, versuchen wirs nochmal mit der Story:)  
  
Einige Tage vergingen (-ENDE-) und Trunks und Son-Goten flogen zur Insel um Piccolo und Ergemlin zu besuchen. Bei der Höhle konnten sie sie nicht finden, also suchten sie die Insel ab. Sie staunten nicht schlecht, als sie an den Strand kamen. Dort waren Piccolo, Ergemlin und der Urhütthutt Soldi. Ergemlin sonnte sich, Piccolo meditierte und Soldi schnarchte auf Piccolos linkem Schulterpolster.  
  
"Was ist das denn hier?",fragte Trunks verwundert und Son-Goten tippte Ergemlin an den Kopf. Gähnend öffnete Ergemlin ein Auge. "Ach, ihr seid das! Wir machen Urlaub! Momentan is hier so gutes Wetter!"  
  
Sie stand auf und ging zum meditierenden Piccolo herüber. Sie kniete sich vor ihm hin und säuselte: "Hey, komm zurück, Trunks und Son-Goten sind hier!" Piccolo reagierte nicht. "Ha-llo, Piccolo!", sagte sie lauter, ohne Reaktion. Entnervt stand sie auf, schüttelte ihn und brüllte: "PI-CCO-CHAN! ANGETRETEN! PI-CCO-CHAN!" Soldi krallte sich verzweifelt in den Umhang, um nicht herunterzufallen. Piccolo riss die Augen auf. Ergemlin schüttelte ihn immer noch. "Ja, Ergemlin, ist in Ordnung, ICH BIN DA! Hör doch bitte auf mich zu schütteln!" Ergemlin ließ ihn los. "Na also.", seufzte sie und trat zurück.  
  
Piccolo nahm den wimmernd hängenden Soldi von seiner Schulter und stand auf. "Meine Fresse, da kriegt man ja ein Schleudertrauma!" Er bemerkte Trunks und Son-Goten. "Oh, hallo." Er wand sich zu Ergemlin um. "Nenn mich nie vor anderen Picco-chan, das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt!" Ergemlin grinste. "Ist mir so rausgerutscht, Picco-chan!" Trunks und Son-Goten lachten.  
  
Soldi sprang auf Ergemlins Arm, gähnte und schlief ein. "Schnarchnase!", murmelte Piccolo. Ergemlin setzte sich auf einen großen Stein, Trunks und Son-Goten ließen sich auf dem warmen Sand nieder, während Piccolo es vorzog, stehen zu bleiben. Sie unterhielten sich ein wenig.  
  
Plötzlich zuckte Ergemlin zusammen. Soldi riss die Augen auf und beide starrten in eine entfernte Leere.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte Piccolo alamiert. Ergemlin stand auf, Soldi sprang von ihren Armen und sie sagte: "Ich muss weg." Sie sah Piccolo ernst an. "Kira ist in Gefahr. Ich muss ihr helfen." Sie wollte sich schon in die Lüfte erheben, doch Piccolo hielt sie am Arm fest. "Ohne mich gehst du nirgendwo hin!"  
  
"Was?", rief Bulma entsetzt. "Du musst zu Kira? Ergemlin, du bist schwanger! Bist du sicher, dass..." "Natürlich bin ich sicher! Ich bin nicht mal im vierten Monat, kein Grund zur Sorge! Und jetzt müssen wir aufbrechen. Lebt wohl. Wir kommen bald zurück." Ergemlin. Piccolo und Soldi hatten nur wenig Gepäck, denn schließlich hatten sie HoiPoi-Kapseln und Piccolos Zauberkräfte. "Pass auf Ergemlin auf, Piccolo!", sagte Son-Gohan. "Klar.", meinte Piccolo grinsend. "Und tschüss." Mit diesen Worten flogen die drei (vier) los. Ihre Freunde standen vor dem Gebäude der Capsule Corp. und sahen ihnen nach.  
  
  
  
-ENDE-  
  
  
  
Und das wars. Jedenfalls in dieser Fic. Ob sie Kira helfen können und wem sie sonst noch begegnen, das kann man irgendwann in meinen anderen Fics lesen, denn in Jiba & Kira werden sie natürlich auch noch aufkreuzen und Radditz & Tina werden ihnen auch übern Weg laufen. Und ja, Seepferd-Lisa- chan, ich schreibe Jiba & Kira jetzt schneller weiter. Danke fürs Lesen!!! ^^ 


End file.
